


High Road Gone Wrong

by Cesare



Category: Inception (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Boot Worship, Emotional Manipulation, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://cesare.dreamwidth.org/102413.html?thread=537357#cmt537357">Meme response:</a> Arthur and Radek Zelenka try emotional manipulation at a club. How does it go wrong?</p><p>Title: <a href="http://www.teenagewildlife.com/Albums/H/BATB.html">Beauty And The Beast</a>, David Bowie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Road Gone Wrong

The doctor looks down his nose at Arthur. "Disgraceful," he says. "Who taught you how to attend to a boot, boy? I could step in dogshit, this boot would be more clean."

"I'm sorry," Arthur prostrates, arranging himself in perfect form.

"Again."

Arthur drags his tongue over every bit of the leather, even along the rubbery edges of the sole; he doesn't mind, he knows these boots have never been worn outdoors.

"Stop, stop," says the doctor, and Arthur sits back and presents again, head bowed. Dr. Zelenka sighs. "You are an exquisite boy," he says, "I enjoy your enthusiasm..." he touches the blunt tip of his boot to the hard-on distending Arthur's shorts. "But you are too confident to suffer humiliation sincerely. Are you even," he puts his fingers an inch apart, "this embarrassed? Be honest."

"No," Arthur admits. He can't feel embarrassed over criticism of his technique. He knows his technique is flawless.

Dr. Zelenka makes a dissatisfied noise. "Why did you ask for it?"

"I... I wanted to serve your desires, and..."

"No, I don't believe this." The doctor's accent lilts more strongly as he shakes his head. "You take pride in being perfectly obedient, perfectly skilled-- did you think I did not see?"

Arthur bows his head.

"Yet you have never felt true abasement, and so how can you consider yourself a perfect sub? This is why you seek me out. You want to experience humiliation for your own satisfaction. You waste my time with pathetic pride. This, you call submission? Get out of my sight."

"Please, sir," Arthur makes obeisance, distress making him a little sloppy this time. "Let me make it up to you?"

"And again you disobey! All the lovely tricks you show, and now, you can't follow the simplest order. You are _ridiculous._ If you were a dog you would not even be housebroken. Kneel outside the door until I decide what to do with you. I would give you away but I can't think of anyone who deserves halfhearted effort."

"I'm sorry," Arthur prostrates himself once more and crawls from the room, stations himself outside the door and presents himself to nobody.

By the time Dr. Zelenka summons him back, Arthur's face burns with embarrassment, his eyes stinging.

"I should not even bother to punish you," says Dr. Zelenka, "you will only be foolish and proud of enduring it."

Arthur prostrates, pressing his hot face to the floor.

"Turn your head," says Dr. Zelenka.

Of course Arthur obeys, his cheek against the cool smooth wood. Very deliberately, Dr. Zelenka places his boot on Arthur's upturned cheek, and Arthur looks up his body with open eyes and accepts it, knowing more completely than ever before that he deserves it.

"Not entirely a lost cause, then," Dr. Zelenka says, and lifts his foot. "You may stay."


End file.
